It is well known in the art to provide support members which can be inserted into apertures in Peg-Board of the type manufactured by The Masonite Corporation and other similar types of apertured supporting surfaces containing a series of holes which are aligned both vertically and horizontally. These supporting surfaces are normally nailed or otherwise fastened to walls with strips of wood or similar material intervening between the wall and the supporting surface so as to provide a free space.
Various types of support members such as hooks, brackets and the like, have been manufactured specially and these, for the most part, have two rearwardly projecting elements which can be inserted into the apertures. In some cases the upper rearwardly projecting element has an upwardly projecting end on the projecting portion adapted to extend upwardly after the projecting portion has been inserted into one of the apertures. This assist to some extent in retaining the support member in place. However in most cases, when an article is removed from the support member the latter is also disengaged from the supporting surfaces and very often itself is removed with the article. As a result, when the article is removed it is frequently necessary to recover and reapply the support member to the supporting surface.
An object of this invention is to provide support members which are adapted to be inserted into and secured to apertured supporting surfaces having at least three aligned equally spaced holes or apertures penetrating through said supporting ting surfaces and which will remain locked in place when an article is applied to the support member or thereafter removed therefrom.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective rear view of one form of support member provided in accordance with the invention;
FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 are perspective views of the front of the support member shown in FIG. 1 illustrating the manner in which it is applied to an apertured wall board;
FIGS. 5 and 6 are perspective views illustrating how the support member of FIG. 1 is removed from an apertured wall board after it had previously been locked in place;
FIG. 7 is a front elevational view of the support member shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 8 is a side elevational view of the support member shown in FIG. 1;
FIGS. 8A and 8B illustrate modifications of the support member shown in FIGS. 1 to 8;
FIG. 9 is a rear elevational view of the support member shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 10 is a side elevational view of another modified form of the structure shown in FIGS. 1 to 8;
FIG. 11 is a side elevational view of the support member shown in FIGS. 1 to 8 with a shelf supporting structure;
FIG. 12 illustrates the type of shelf which is adapted to be supported by the support member shown in FIG. 11;
FIG. 13 is a profile or front end view of the support structure shown in FIG. 11;
FIG. 14 is a side elevational view illustrating a modified form of shelf supporting structure with a support member of the type described in FIGS. 1 to 8;
FIG. 15 is a side elevational view of a type of shelf which can be supported by the structure shown in FIG. 14;
FIG. 16 is a side elevational view illustrating a support member adapted to be made from a stamping which is a modification of the type of support member shown in FIGS. 1 to 8;
FIG. 17 is a front elevational view of the support member shown in FIG. 16;
FIG. 18 is a cross sectional view taken along the line 18,18 of FIG. 17;
FIG. 19 is a top plan view of the structure shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 with a portion of the shelf supporting structure broken away;
FIG. 20 is a side elevational view of a modified type of support member supported on a supporting surface such as apertured wall board with parts broken away;
FIG. 21 is a front elevational view of the support member shown in FIG. 20;
FIG. 22 is a plan view of the support member shown in FIG. 20 taken along the lines 22,22 of FIG. 20;
FIG. 23 is a side elevational view with parts broken away of another modified form of a support member mounted on apertured wall board illustrating a modification in which the means to support objects in the form a round rod constitutes a separate element of the support member which can be combined with the support member, either before or after the support member is in place and which can be locked into the support member after it has been combined with the support member;
FIG. 24 is a front elevational view of the support member shown in FIG. 23;
FIG. 25 is a cross sectional view taken along the line 25,25 of FIG. 23;
FIG. 26 is a cross sectional view taken along the line 26,26 of FIG. 25; and
FIG. 27 is a perspective view, with parts broken away, of the rod element that is inserted into the support member of FIG. 23 showing particularly means for holding the said rod element in place.